jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus (voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr.) is a confident, cowboy-like Jedi warrior and survivor of the Emperor's Jedi purge. He carries a blaster, is a little sarcastic, and keeps his past a secret. Kanan, formerly known as Caleb Dume, spent his early life on the planet Coruscant where he trained to one day become a Jedi Knight. He was only fourteen when the Galactic Empire was formed following the systematic execution of Order 66. Because he had yet to complete his Jedi training at the time, and his master was killed during the massacre, Kanan was left with little knowledge of the Force. Kanan then followed the instructions sent out by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instructed all Jedi to go into hiding. While Kanan was not the owner of the Ghost, he was still considered the leader of the Rebels. Unlike a traditional Jedi, he does not just use a Lightsaber, but also a Blaster in combat. His Jedi robes are long gone, replaced with armor and a holster, though a samurai-like ponytail hints at his Jedi Knight origins. Force Powers and Abilities Kanan is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although he is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Kanan is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. *'Telekinesis:' Kanan utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. *'Force push:' Kanan utilizes Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. *'Force pull:' Kanan utilizes Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. *'Saber throw:' Kanan utilizes Saber throw to telekinetically guide his lightsaber towards his opponent (similar to a boomerang or shuriken) *'Mind control:' Kanan utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. *'Beast Control:' Kanan utilizes Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. *'Force Jump:' Kanan utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. *'Force sense:' Kanan utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side, after he is permanently blinded by Darth Maul; Kanan is force to rely on this ability for the rest of his life, to sense his surroundings. *'Force vision:' Kanan utilizes Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he is not utilizing this power at will. *'Force jump:' Kanan utilizes Force jump to jump or leap at great distances. Equipment *Blaster *Lightsaber Trivia *Kanan is one of a few Jedi seen using a blaster, Luke Skywalker commonly used a blaster during his early Jedi training and Obi-Wan Kenobi used one to kill General Grievous . Gallery SW CI rebels kanan.jpg|Before Kanan was rendered blind Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Shooters Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Characters